Hung Up - One Shot
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'And I'm like yeah, everything you heard is true. Everybody knows I'm hung up on you. And I'm like yeah, telling other girls I'm through, everybody knows I'm hung up on you.' ONE-SHOT! Inspired by Hung Up by Hot Chelle Rae. Crappy summary inside.


**Well, instead of updating Forever Yours... I decided to write whatever comes to mind which happens to be a song-based oneshot. I was listening to ****_Hung Up_**** by ****_Hot Chelle Rae_**** the other day and I started typing this up, it's crappy because I was studying and of course, writer's block. Anyway, I suggest you listen to the song, it's incredibly catchy. **

_**So basically, Iggy would be the typical athletic player, the only difference was that he had a brain. Despite the reputation of a player, Iggy and rejection don't go well together. What happens when he gets hung up on Nudge? Nudge... Well, she liked Iggy, sure but let's just say that she isn't really the type of girl who falls at some random popular guy's feet...**_**  
Okay, that's a crappy summary and along with it comes the crappy oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any characters.**

* * *

**Iggy's POV (14:33)**

Come on… Pick up, pick up, pick up…

_'__Hi, so I probably have better things to do or I'm just too busy to talk to you or I'm ignoring you, who knows? Leave a message or call me back later, bye.'_

"Hey, Nudge. It's me again, call me back when you can." It was the second time I tried calling her in the pass half an hour and I have never, in my whole entire life, felt so rejected by one girl.

_'__Nudge… Are you ignoring me?'_ I sent the text. I probably seem super clingy right now but what can I say? She's… something else.

_'__It's me again. Pick up your phone, woman.'_ Yup, super clingy; that's me.

_'__Nudge…'_

_'__I could keep this up forever.'_

_'__I'm serious.'_

_'__I've got unlimited texting.'_

_'__I'm not gonna stop.'_

_'__At least until I get hungry.'_

_'__Nudge…'_

_'__Come on…'_

_'__Nudge…'_

_'__Unlimited texting.'_

_'__Remember that.'_

_'__I have that.'_

_'__I could go on forever.'_

_'__IGGY, STOP SPAMMING MY TEXTS GODDAMMIT.'_

_'__Ay, Pudge.'_

_'__Did you just call me fat?'_

_'__No?'_

_'__So, why are you spamming my texts?'_

_'__Idk, talk to me.'_

_'__I am.'_

_'__I'm coming over.' _I sent the text and went to grab my car keys.

_'__What? No, don't.'_

_'__I'm coming over anyway, Nudge.'_ I shut off my phone after sending the text and started driving towards Nudge's house. Ten minutes later, I parked my car in front of Nudge's driveway. She didn't live with her parents, which was great because I really didn't want to go through the 'meeting parents' thing just yet.

I knocked on her door, "Nudge?"

I heard a faint yell from inside, "Wait!"

The wooden door slammed open and a blonde girl appeared, "Iggy?"

"Um… Max?"

"Glad you remember me. What are you doing here?" she asked, letting me in and shutting the door behind me.

"I'm here for Nudge."

"Oh, okay. Wait, I'll go get her," she said. "NUDGE! YOUR BOYFRIEND"S HERE!"

"Who?" Nudge's voice asked from upstairs.

"James!"

"Who the f*ck is James?"

"Iggy!"

"Iggy? Oh… He's not my boyfriend!"

"Just get down here already, Nudge." I heard footsteps going down the stairs and a few seconds later, Nudge was in front of the staircase with her phone.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Max said, heading up the stairs.

"What are you here for?" Nudge asked.

"I told you I was coming over. Now, put on some shoes and a jacket, we're going out."

"But it's cold."

"That's what the jacket you're bringing for, duh."

* * *

**Nudge's POV (15:58)**

"Iggy…"

"Yes?" he asked, eyes still trained on the road in front of us.

"Where are we going?

"It's a surprise."

"Surprises suck. Where are we going?"

To my surprise, Iggy started clapping his hands and chanting, "Where are we going?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You watch Dora?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't. No eighteen year old does."

"Well, sh*t."

"Anyway, where are we going?"

"All you need to know is that we're going out of town."

"Are you gonna murder me?"

"No."

"Then why do you have a rope in the backseat?"

"Oh, nothing. Just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"Just in case things go horribly wrong."

"Uh, okay…" I looked back into the backseat again. "Why do you have a big box back there? And a shovel?"

"Nothing, you'll see…"

"Iggy… Are you _sure_ you're not some psychopath?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"I'm not convinced."

"You don't have to be, Pudge."

"So you're calling me fat."

"No!"

"Mhm, okay…" Honestly, I didn't know why Iggy was so determined to be with me. If you hadn't known yet, Iggy was the typical player at school. Though unlike most of the 'typical players', Iggy was actually smart. He was always the top of his classes. He was known for his intelligence -amongst the teachers- and his one night stands. And also the fact that he was athletic as well. Come to think of it, the boy was pretty much perfect. You know, aside from the fact that he was an asshole of a player. He literally spams my texts every single day. Either is it with random texts or pictures, even selfies of himself. Which wasn't much of a disturbance –I mean, the guy _is_ attractive- but just imagine waking up at three in the morning because of your phone constantly buzzing, being flooded with selfies of a guy. Not much fun if you ask me. Especially when he does it _every single day_; it gets annoying. "So, did you hear about what people were saying last week?"

"Which one?" Iggy asked. "Lissa's nose job?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant. But it's true though, Lissa _did_ get a nose job."

"The one about that rich new kid? Um… what's his name? Oh yeah, Omega."

"No, not that either but really, Omega _has_ been to jail three times."

"I don't know how you know all this…" Iggy muttered. "The one about me moving to Vancouver?"

"You're moving to Vancouver?"

"What? No, there's a reason it's called a rumor, you know."

"And no, not that one."

"The one about Sam hooking up with that cat?"

"What?!"

"He didn't, calm down. Then… the one about Dylan shaving his legs?"

"Does he actually do that?"

"I don't think so…"

"You're done guessing?"

"Guess so. Which then?"

"The one about you rejecting every single girl who asked you out?"

"Oh, that one. Yeah, that one's true."

"Why? Are you like…Gay?"

"What? No!"

"Then?"

"I've got my eye on someone…"

"Who's a guy?"

"No! _She_ is a _girl_."

"Whatever you say… Are we there yet?"

"Another hour…"

"Ugh…"

* * *

**Iggy's POV (17:42)**

I honestly didn't know why I was so hung up on Nudge. To be honest, there were tons of other girls who asked me out, and I could've accepted. But I just… _can't_. It just felt wrong. I don't know why but it just did.

"We're here," I got out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger's door. "Nudge, get out."

Nudge groaned, "Well, that took long enough. Where are we?"

"You don't remember? Look around."

She took in her surroundings before she nodded, "Didn't you almost drown me in that lake?"

I laughed, "Of course, you remember _that_."

"What else have we done here aside from my near death experience with you?"

"Well… Your brother was close to beating the sh*t out of me here."

She laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember that! Fang was really pissed at that time…"

"And you also spilled your heart out about your exes to me, right… here."

"Under that tree… I remember. You had ice cream."

"And also that time you, me, Max and Fang went out here?"

"Oh, wasn't that when Fang and Max tried drowning you?"

"Yeah… I almost died… again."

"I missed this place…" Nudge said. "Why'd you take me here?"

"Well, I learned that if you wanna take a girl you really like on a first date, you're supposed to take her to a 'special place'."

"Where'd you get that?"

"From Ella… She said something about you liking this place, so here we are. Plus, I have something to ask you…"

"Well… What is it?"

"Before I ask, let's just go through this date. Shall we?"

* * *

**Third Person's POV (18:50)**

"So…" Nudge started. "What was that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, um…"

"Iggy…"

"Yes?"

"Are you not going to ask?"

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna… I just…" To be honest, Iggy was nervous. If she rejected him… Well, let's just say rejection and Iggy don't get along too well.

"Well?"

Iggy took a deep breath, "Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She laughed… and laughed, and laughed. "You're kidding?"

Iggy shook his head, "Nope. I'm serious."

"You do realize, if Fang does find out about this, he'll whoop your ass?"

"I'll be okay. So… Will you?"

Nudge smiled, "Why not?"

* * *

**So, basically that's it. It's crappy and I'm sorry. For those who read Forever Yours, chapter 10 is up and 11 is on the way. Check out my other story and R&R!**


End file.
